Fun times at Bellagiom Meadows
by ben.stasvu4ever
Summary: Elliot Olivia Casey Alex Chester Brian & Fin are trying to enjoy their last summer together. Pranks/Jokes and a whole lot of fun. i suck at summaries right now so please R/R. they are all 17 or 18. All my stories won't be about them being teens so yeahh


**AN: A new story, I like the idea hope you do too. E/O teenage years. Don't worry all my stories won't be teenage stories. The gang all have summer jobs at a Hotel. EO in this, TRUST ME**

**Disclaimer: So if I owned this show everybody would say "Who the hell is Kathy?" Because she doesn't exist, but since we all know who Kathy is, yeah. I own characters I created and all that nice stuff, read on …..**

Olivia, Alex, Casey and Melinda rest in their beds, trying to get as much sleep as possible. They had just finished their senior year in high school and were trying to get some last bits of money for their tuition. It was their last summer together and they decided why not spend it together?

"Wake up call! Come on ladies its 7 am. Get ready, get dressed and be down at the main lobby to get your rotation partner today."

"Candy can't you just…" Olivia whined

"Lie for you and risk my ass? Of course!" Betty said sarcastically with a smirk

All Candace got in return were groans, mutters and complaints

She snickered, "If I have to be up early so do you. You girls better be in that main lobby by 7:45 or there will be problems"

Candace was an employee at the Bellagio Meadows Hotel but she was in charge of the younger employees.

Alex sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "Okay, Olivia, remind me again why we decided to stay at the hotel where we work at?"

"Alex, stop whining" Olivia chuckled "Our houses aren't technically walking distances from here and driving would take about an hour and a half because of the other morning commuters, we'd be late to work almost every day or we'd have to wake up earlier and I'd have to listen to your whining all the way here. Besides since Chester's parents seem to own like every freaking building here we got some strings pulled and the hotel management is paying for our stays here"

"Nothing like a free stay at a 5 star hotel" Melinda chimed in

"Free food! Who doesn't love free food?" Casey laughed

"Is that all you think about Case?" Melinda asked

Casey scoffed, "No, and that guy in room 809"

Alex threw a pillow at Casey "Shut up Casey"

"And what if I don't Cabot?" Casey pressed

Alex smirked and leaped off of her bed

Olivia giggled "Alex, violence isn't the answer"

"Yeah, but it always seems to be a solution for that girl" Melinda added

Candace knocked on their door again, signaling the 20 minute warning while the girls tried to keep their giggles to a minimum until they heard Betty walk away and burst into hysterics.

"Alright ladies, we need to get ready. I don't want a repeat of last time" Casey said

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it was hilarious seeing Benson go off on Carmichael" Melinda mentioned

Olivia shot them a look "Whatever, let's just get ourselves down there before 7:45. Those boys already think that girls take too long, let's prove them wrong"

* * *

"Shh! Stop laughing you're going to wake him up" Chester warned

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Elliot cautioned "He does have a temper, and we could get fired and I need this money"

"Stabler, stop being a woos, his temper is nothing compared to yours" Fin joked

Elliot rolled his eyes "If something happens and our jobs are at risk it's every man for himself"

"It's not like he's going to fire us, remember this guy desperately needs the extra help" Fin reminded

"Okay, is everything together?" Elliot gave in, "I don't like this douche so maybe this could set him straight"

"Ice, water?" Fin whispered

"Yeah" Elliot responded

"Bucket?" Brian checked

"Check" Chester confirmed

"Camera?" Fin asked

They all looked at each other

"Oh Yeah!"

Elliot smirked "1"

Fin chuckled "2"

Brian laughed quietly and yelled "THREE!"

They all poured a bucket of ice cold water on Dean Porter and he shot out of the bed, clearly pissed.

"What the hell?" Porter exclaimed

They all just stared at him and Chester spoke up "Something wrong Dean?"

"L-l-l-l-ike he-e-e-ll there i-i-i-i-s!" Dean hollered, shivering

Elliot walked over to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder "Don't cross us Dean okay?"

Elliot, Fin, Chester and Brian all walked out of the room laughing, loudly but a loud bellow brought them out of their joke. They turned around to find Dean running after them. They started jogging, knowing he wasn't getting very far.

* * *

Elliot made it out of the elevator, still jogging to see Olivia standing there tapping her foot, she smirked.

"I told you that girls…" Olivia was cut off by a loud

"STABLER?"

Elliot grabbed her wrist and led her out of the lobby

Olivia furrowed her eyebrow "El, was that Dean?"

"I'll explain later, just run" Elliot commanded

"Oh, God, what did you do this time?" Olivia questioned with a laugh

Elliot shrugged , still running "Played a little joke on Dean, I'm pretty proud of myself"

"You got yourself in some pretty deep shit, didn't you El?"

"Yeah, but you're going to help me" Elliot inquired

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" Olivia asked

"Um, duhh! You're my best friend" Elliot replied, knowing those weren't the exact words he wanted to use

Olivia raised an eyebrow "Whatever. El, your room is on the 5th floor, we're on the 7th floor"

"Dean shares a room with me, therefore he has a key and can get in" Elliot informed

"Tell me why they would give you a room with Dean, knowing the heat between you two"

"I have no idea, Liv. He pisses me off! The constant talk about…Never mind"

"Tell me!" Olivia begged

"Later"

They passed a few more doors until they reached room 726. Olivia whipped out her key and opened the door for them. She laughed at the sight of Elliot bent over out of breath.

"You could get me some water ya know? Sort of having a mini heart attack here"

Olivia snickered and got him a bottle out of the fridge. She sat down on the bed next to him.

"So tell me exactly what you did Stabler."

**AN: So tell me what you think about it. Continue? It's almost 2:30. You know what really grinds my gears? People who pose as the same reviewer but with a different name and people who would read an E/O story knowing you're not an E/O shipper! Nonsense! Ok Review, here or on Twitter P3aceMaka92…..Bye**

**-Maureen**


End file.
